The control of fungi has become of increasing concern to man and has developed a broad need for new products and methods which will exhibit effective fungicidal activity on a variety of microorganisms. In controlling the diseases of agricultural and horticultural crops a particular need has arisen as plant pathogens have emerged which are resistant to heretofore popular commerical fungicides, becoming a serious practical problem in crop protection. The present invention addresses these and other problems by providing new fungicidally active phenyl glycine compounds. The term "fungicide" and "fungicidal amounts" as used herein includes not only chemicals and amounts of chemicals which kill fungi but also that which will inhibit the growth, reproduction or other undesirable effect of fungi.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,754 discloses that various aromatic heterocyclic glycine amides have pharmacological activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,162 and its U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,468, discloses various N-(phenyl).alpha.-amino carboxylic acid esters as having herbicidal activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,782 discloses a method of preparing various alkoxy carbonylethyl dialkylanilines and their use as intermediates for the preparation of compounds having a pesticidal action.